1. Technical Field
This invention relates to cooking and roasting racks of the type used to support food products in elevated manner during cooking to prevent food from sticking and burning to the roasting pan which is used to retain the juices that accumulate during the cooking of the food products.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have relied on a variety of different designs to support and separate food while cooking. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,074,102, 3,585,922, 3,405,631 and 3,994,213.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,074,102, an oven rack is disclosed having a base rack within a pan with a number of upright arms selectively positioned thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,585,922 discloses a roaster basket having a bottom grill with movable side members that can be extended outwardly beyond the bottom grill to accommodate large roasts or the like.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,405,631, a roasting and slicing rack can be seen having a plurality of guide rods vertically secured to one another in spaced relation. The guide rods are adjustable horizontally on a support frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,213 discloses a sandwich preparation and warming pan wherein a plurality of corrugation are formed within a wire frame to support individual sandwiches in a spaced manner.
Applicant's adjustable barbecue rack has a plurality of spaced upstanding racks secured to a main support rack for holding a number of spareribs in upright position within a shallow pan to provide even exposure and cooking rate for the ribs. Some of the spaced upstanding racks are removably secured to the main support rack to accommodate various sizes of food products.